Melissa's Letter
by Maxie1514
Summary: Everyone's dead only melissa's left. She writes a leter, trying to help anyone who might get stranded. NEW CHAPTER UPDATED 1007.
1. Melissa's letter

I do not own flight 29 down.

Set after the 2 episode of the 2 season

Melissa's P.O.V

**January 8, 2007**

**Dear Future Survives,**

**If you're reading this we did not make it home. I was the last one to die, and I can tell that I probably won't be here tomorrow. There were 10 of us when we crashed. Cody Jackson, Daley Martin Her little step- brother Lex, Nathan McHugh, Taylor Haggen, Eric McGorrell and I stayed on this beach. The Bob Russell (the pilot), Abby Fujmoto, Jory Twist and Ian Milbauer went to try and find civilization. I haven't seen them in Weeks, they're probably dead. So many things have happened to us falling off cliffs, Bugs, injuries, Shock, Sicknesses, and Secrets so many secrets. If your reading this your also probably stuck on this Island too unless your rescue in which case I'm going to ask where you were a few months a go when we were all still alive? If you're stuck here consider you're self-lucky. What you need to remember is stick together or you will NOT make it. Weather you like it or not your stuck here and you and whoever survived are a family now.**

**In the middle of the beach probably about where you found this box there used to be a fire pit use it build a fire and keep warm. About 10 yards away from that there may still be a garden (if it hasn't weeded over) you will find corn, beans and some other fruit. About 20 yards after that there may still be a path that goes 2 ways one was goes to the fresh water well that we dug. If you boil the water you can drink it. If you go the other way you will find a latrine. Look around you will find other things that we built. The trees have fruit and in the tide pools the are clams, don't worry there not poison. Elect a leader to get everyone to do a job haul water, tend to the fire, collect fire wood, gather food ect. Also there is a video camera and charger with rechargeable batteries and some tapes in the box. Vent your thoughts and feelings on to that it will help. And if your want to see how desperate we were look at our videos. I hope it helps and that you all get out of here alive. **

**Love,**

**Melissa Wu**

**P.s. We also built a shelter you can take refuge in. on the wall there is a dog tag from a solider who was here during world war II, he didn't make It either just keep in mind what could happen if you don't stick together and even if you do you still might not make it.**

888888888888888888888

Melissa put the letter in the box closed it and set in near fire pit and went in to the shelter. Shortly after she fell a sleep and never woke up. In the box she had also put Jackson's cross necklace, Taylor's burned shirt, the picture of Daley and Lex with their parents, Eric's straw hat, the lighter, Nathan's mp3 player, a Hartwell hat and a picture of the 10 of them a the LA airport right before they left.

8888888888888888888888

Several years later 18 people landed on the island and found the box right where Melissa left it…

****

****

**_Ok if i get 10 reviwes by october 17 (that a month) I will write a sequle. Or maybe a letter from someone else. I don't know but if i get 10 reviews then i will figure it out. _**

**_Now go press that little purple botton. NOW GO! Get going. NO stop reading GO! Finally. GO!_**


	2. Author's Note

**Thank you to**- Shadowrisen, topah, JaniaZekk621, CorbinBleu4ever, life sucks then you die 32,

Maeann, heyheads, teenheartbeat, Infidi and Molly17k for reviewing.

**I'm so, so, so sorry that I have not written anything else for my story Melissa's letter but I **

**can't think of any thing else to write for a sequel and my English teacher who I had to do this **

**story for in the first place picked my other story _What Happened_ (HarryPotter)for me to **

**redo and add more too. So I have 2 choices 1. I end it here, or 2. You give me ideas and I'll **

**write something off of that. So you choose E-mail ideas or if I don't get any I'll end it.**

Kristin (Maxie1514)

Email- Suberaknstudent.chipfalls.k12.wi.us


	3. Thanks

Thank you to every one who reviewed. Once again my English teacher had me write a different story. Those of you how did give me ideas thank you and if you ever want to use your idea and base it off of my story I say go right ahead.

THUS ENDS

MELISSA'S LETTER

Maxie1514


	4. HA HA I lied!

**Okay it took me a bit but here is the sequel I promised I don't know how long ago. Anyway… here is the LAST chapter. The title "HA HA I lied" has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter but here it is **

We got back to the camp. After months of dense jungle, bugs and harsh jungle life we were back at the… camp. It look different than when we left. The fire had long since burnt out. The water bottles and jugs had inches of mold in them. It look like no one had used them in a while. There were animal tracks and bite marks over everything. This wasn't right there were 7 other people were stuck here. Why were there no signs of human life. Still stumped I went to the tent, the flap opened easily. But what I saw next is something I would have never been prepared for. A body, a lifeless body I screamed. Jory, Ian and the pilot came running in. They gasped, Jory, Ian and me had know the girl for years.

"Where do you think the others are?" asked a shaky voice behind me.

"I found some thing that kind of looked like a grave sight but I didn't know what is was until now."

"This place looks like it's been down for a while." I said still staring at Melissa's body.

"You think we should bury her?" asked Ian. I nodded my head. They pulled the sleeping bag she was laying on. They dug a pit big enough for her and set her in it. They also set a cross made out of two sticks in the ground above her. After what felt like forever they were done.

"Kids I'm sorry to ruin this but the tides coming in and we really have to get going." said the pilot quietly. They stood up and brushed some of the dirt of there already dirty clothes. "I'll go get the boat ready. You kids hurry up." the pilot left for the shore.

"Come on lets go." I said. After 15 minutes the camp was somewhat taken apart. They took the survival and first aid kit and took the last few packs of packaged food. They pulled the boat out to the water and climbed in. After on last look at the Island the started rowing. After 4 days on endless rowing and waves they saw something.

"Hey guys" said Jory apprehensively.

"What is it Jor?" I said partly sleeping.

"I think I see… a light!"

"What?!" I said almost falling out of the boat. "Grab a signal fire." Ian got to it first and shot it in the air. The boat had seen us! After forever the giant boat came close enough for us to swim to it. We climbed up the ladder they extended to us. Finally we saw another human face! They gave us some food and drink and called the national guard. It took us another week to get back to L.A. We were all over the press and on T.V. We had talked at the other's funerals and tried to get on with their lives with that memory of what had happened living freshly in their minds.

**Okay so that's complete. The boat I was talking about is like the one in Hotel Tango but bigger. Please review seeing as I have completed this story. If you have any other questions REVIEW!**

**Maxie**


End file.
